


Kissing Lessons after training

by honey_bunsss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kissing, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_bunsss/pseuds/honey_bunsss
Summary: While training for the Olympics, the Japan volleyball team discover something hilarious about Kageyama Tobio.According to one of the fangirls, Kageyama sucks at kissing.And when Hinata jokingly offers to give him kissing lessons, Kageyama is desperate to take him up on it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Kissing Lessons after training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama accepts that there are some things he would never be good at. 
> 
> One is academics. Which he thankfully doesn't have to be too bothered about. 
> 
> Two is making friends. He's a socially awkward potato and while others might desire otherwise, he was quite happy with the state of his friend list. And they accepted him as he were and that is what's most important. 
> 
> Three has just emerged to be 'the problem'. 
> 
> When his date reveals something Kageyama hadn't been made aware of in his twenty-four years of living on this planet, he doesn't know what to do with this information.

The entire Japan volleyball team knew that Miya Atsumu was a nosy bastard.

They’d known it since the first time he snatched up their trainer’s phone in order to find out who his lover was and when he tried to interrupt Akaashi and Bokuto’s date.

But this one took the cake.

“Let’s follow him and see what he’s upto.”

It had been an innocent suggestion, concern hiding his true intentions, leaving everyone shaking their head the first time they’d heard it. But when their setter left training with a sullen look on his way to the date, even Ushijima was game.

But Hinata isn’t so sure. “I don’t know, guys. I would love the material to make fun of Bakeyama but he seemed pretty miserable.”

“Oh hush, little one.” Atsumu encircles a hand around Shoyo’s neck, bringing him into a headlock. “This’ll be a lot of fun.”

***

It wasn’t fun.

Far from it in fact. Kageyama couldn’t believe the absolute clusterfuck of idiots who thought that six abnormally huge men could just hide their presence in a small restaurant. Even that chibi idiot with his shoulders that were bigger than the average man. They were lucky that Hana-san had her back towards them.

Truly though, the unlucky one was him. He knew it was coming and the situation was made worse by the bunch of giggling idiots. Bokuto, Hinata and Atsumu were a dangerous trio by themselves, even more so with the presence of Iwaizumi. The latter sat unassuming of the situation, merely looking through the menu, unperturbed by the three idiots who giggling for no reason other than to tease Kageyama.And why in the heck was Ushijima-san there as well?

He couldn’t ponder over it too much, not when Hana’s next words were, “I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

From the other table, only Bokuto had heard it. His eyes bulged out, his mouth gaping open as he hurriedly gave a badgering of tiny (or not so tiny) slaps to Atsumu’s shoulders while the latter tried to shrug him off to better hear the date (that was soon ending). Hinata too couldn’t help but be intrigued and Ushijima had lost interest after realizing that Kageyama was just having girl troubles which was the best explanation for why his frown had been deeper in the last week. Iwaizumi had just been dragged by Bokuto and Hinata and his displeased frown deepened upon realizing how this situation would end and he was not looking forward to the over-the-top reactions he’d been fielding the last few weeks of his life. 

“Huh?” was the only stupid response Kageyama could give.

The girl looked embarrassed and there was a reason she had to be. She’d been the one following Kageyama Tobio all these years, since he joined the Shweiden Adlers at the young age of eighteen. It didn't matter that he no longer played for her favourite team - he was still her favourite setter. She’d been pestering him in the last two years for his number and the way she’d hooted when Kageyama relented after an exhibition match was a video that had gone semi-viral on the internet.

And this was only their third date.

Kageyama blinked in gaps, one blink, then a pause, and then a series of blinks. “Wait, why?”

She couldn’t meet his eyes. “I just think that I should stick to being a fan.”

“Wait, why?” He wasn’t sure if the repetition was helping.

“Look, Kageyama-san. I’ll always remain a fan. I’ll just be sending encouragement from afar.”

He felt like he had to confirm. “Aren’t you the one who asked me out?”

She was cute. She was at the right height for him, her face with the right shapely features, and these dates were a good break from training. Honestly though, he’d only said yes because the realization that he might need a little more dating experience at the ripe old age of 24 hit him hard at post-match celebrations when he had nothing to show for in games of truth or dare, constantly being put down by the rest of the team of his lack of everything.

“I was but obviously, I made a mistake.”

“At the very least, you owe me an explanation for why you’re just dumping me here.” Kageyama looked around, still bewildered and then ducked his eyes when they met the inquisitive stares from the table behind Hana-san.

It didn’t make sense how she’d gone from being so freaking excited for the second date to him waiting for a response to set a time for the third date.

She hesitated, biting her lip.

Kageyama just scowled, his sharp eyes burning a hole through her as he waited for a response. So obviously, dating wasn’t for him. This was getting rather boring and he would much rather spend his time practicing the quick with Hinata who’d returned to being his partner after so many years. It was actually quite exciting to be playing with him again and truth be told, however fun these dates were, they didn’t hold a candle to volleyball.

And then she said it.

Or at least, she tried to, for it to only come out in a whisper.

“God, speak louder.” Kageyama regretted his tone of voice. He hadn’t meant to sound harsh but it was a problem for a future him.

And boy, was it a problem for future him because her face scrunched up at how rude he was being, getting up to slam the table before exclaiming, “It’s because you’re a terrible kisser!”

With that, the sound in the restaurant came to a halt. Hana's anger quickly dissipated - like a filled up balloon that had been let go of a little too quickly with regret now regurgitating it.

The waitress who’d been at their vicinity serving another table pauses, feeling a little sorry for the poor girl who had to suffer through a shitty kiss because it had to be real shitty for her to be dumping the hot, tall, buff man sitting opposite her. But of course, it was back to business as usual as she handed a menu to the gaping couple who looked at each other with a blush. The waitress assumed that they might’ve been on a first date while it was definitely a last for the next table.

Atsumu and Bokuto both had their hands to their mouths as they clung to each other while Iwaizumi and Hinata both had their shoulders shaking, tears forming in their eyes as they struggled hard not to laugh. Ushijima finally looked up from his chocolate cake, one eyebrow only slightly raised. He was now an unwilling part of the unfortunate group that would somehow worm themselves into trying to deal with the aftermath.

Kageyama only looked momentarily mortified before his face contorted into one of confusion, common sense be damned. “But last time, didn't you ask me for a second kiss?”

Hana-chan had already sat dow, eyes flicking around because she was well-aware of the not-so-discreet stares from the rest of the patrons.“Because I figured the first one was just accidentally sucky.”

“Okay.” Kageyama had to think but in all honesty, there was only one thought that popped up amongst the embarrassment. “But you’ll still remain head of the Shweiden Fan Club?”

While he had learned a lot of things over the years, with Suga even complimenting his efforts to deal with the juniors at his last Interhigh qualifiers, he still found dealing with fans to be just a bit hard. People screaming at him for reasons apart from volleyball weren’t something he especially appreciated, especially when they’d beg answers to questions regarding his relationships with teammates. It was why he would probably never join social media - not after the Twitter fiasco of November 2018 when the fans had gone crazy over his interactions with his High School decoy.

As head of the Shweiden fan club, Hana actually ensured that people concentrated on both the men and volleyball in equal parts. While he appreciated the attention since it allowed him to gain more income through commercials and through the turnouts at fan events even after he'd left the team, he never wanted anything to distract him from the actual game.

She had the gall to look a little offended, almost as if she’d wanted him to at least try and win her over, but still, she was a professional. “Yes, of course. I will always remain a Shweiden fangirl.”

Iwaizumi had his forehead to the table, literal tears forming in his eyes while Bokuto and Atsumu struggled even harder to not laugh because this exchange was rather ridiculous. Hinata hid his face behind the menu, suffering from second-hand embarrassment because he’d always thought Kageyama was better than this while Ushijima called for a waitress, deciding that beef, vegetables and rice would be the perfect lunch.

“Well, I’ll get the bill.”

“Uh…yes.” Hana hadn’t expected things to go well and she was a stuttering mess because he had now reverted back to her idol, Kageyama Tobio. Even if the fact that he was a stupendously horrible kisser would regrettably be stuck in the back of her head. “Thank you for everything. I look forward to supporting you, Ushijima-san and Hoshiumi-san at the Olympics.”

He only nodded as he let out a loud, “Excuse me,” to call the waitress over for the bill.

Hana stumbled over her chair when she looked back to see the Ushijima Wakatoshi waving his hand at her after just thanking her. A glance over at the table revealed a few other members of the Japan Volleyball team and she wasn’t sure if she was in heaven and hell.

She allowed a few more moments of staring because wow, Atsumu definitely looked sexier up close and she berated herself for betraying her longstanding stanning of Kageyama with the enemy setter, especially when she’d just rejected her longtime crush and the turbulence of thoughts caused her to bump into a few more tables before she finally scurried out of sight and out of mind.

Kageyama just slumped in his seat, not sure of whether or not he should be embarrassed but it did explain a lot of things. Like why that one Italian woman he’d gone out with never called him back. At least Hana-san was honest but truly, was he that horrible of a kisser?

Well, it’s not like there were tutorials for these things - mind you, he’d done a bit of research in school after he’d received his first-ever confession - which didn’t make sense because he’d always planned on turned her down. And it didn’t help that his first kiss had occurred only out of peer pressure from his Italian teammates who’d been shocked at his lack of dating experience.

Well, it was not like he’d ever wanted to go out with someone. Those desires and feelings of ‘like’ didn’t come easily to him. Even if hints of it had ever surfaced, volleyball had taken precedence.

Always taken precedence.

And he guessed that when it came to something like kissing someone, it required a bit of practice and all he’d had was a dare with one of his Italian teammates and that girl he’d made out within the dark of a shady bar his new team had taken him to because he never allowed himself to usually get drunk and now finally, Hana.

Of course, with his age being a factor and now having been embarrassed in front of teammates, he doubted that he would ever kiss anyone ever again. And for what?

Or maybe he could do something about it. After all, it wasn’t like he was ugly. Hinata and Nishinoya’s jealousy over the escalating number of love letters through High School never allowed him to doubt that, as were some of the alarming signs his fans held at some of his games. To this day, he still didn’t understand why someone would want to lick milk off of his abs. After all, why waste all that precious milk?

What if he was coerced into another date and this disaster ensued once again? Or worse, what if Hana-san decided that she was definitely going to broadcast this and some girl or boy would decide that they wanted to test out her theory and then get even more grossed out when it proved to be true?

If his embarrassment was just a doubt of a seed planted far in the back of his mind, it was now blooming at the forefront with the scraping of chairs because he was now surrounded by four people he knew - had known for years in fact. Save for Ushiwaka whose meal had just arrived at the table. At least he didn’t plan on being involved and Kageyama couldn’t bear to look at them.

“Are you seriously that bad at kissing?” Bokuto’s question was one out of sheer honesty which made things worse forcing Kageyama into enclosing his head under his arms. He could pretend all he wanted but being twenty-four years old and being defined by his kissing before the Olympics was something he didn’t know if he could ignore. Well, he could pretend at least.

“Who cares?”

“Evidently, Hana-chan does.” Iwaizumi had to get the teasing out of his system before bursting out into laughter as Atsumu clutched at his tummy.

Hinata looked like he’d struck gold and god, Kageyama wanted to punch the smugness off it. “Oi, Bakeyama - just how bad did you have to be for a fan to dump you after two dates.”

And so, of course he hit him on the head, shouting, “It was three!”

“Because three definitely makes it better.” Atsumu had finally stopped laughing but he had never smiled so wide before. “So the genius setter finally has something he’s worse at than everyone on the team.”

Kageyama pursed his eyebrows into his eternal frown. “I can’t be worse than everyone on the team. No way.”

The entire team only stopped laughing when the waitress had to interrupt a third time. “Hello - will you be ordering anything else?”

Bokuto was about to say something but Kageyama was quick to say, “No. I’d like the bill. Thank you.” He'd very much like to get out of this conversation, thank you very much.

The waitress looked at everyone except the actual customer - she still felt sorry for that girl - and quickly ran off to get the bill.

“Well, that’s another girl who definitely doesn’t want to kiss Kageyama.”

Of course, that earned Hinata another punch to the side of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I can't believe I'm writing and posting fanfiction after so many years. I'm starting this so that I can stop feeling too bothered about my writing and I figured that indulging in my love with Haikyuu fanfiction is a great way.  
> It's not heavily edited or beta-read so - my apologies. 
> 
> Heavily inspired by an event that took place when I was eighteen *cough cough*, I had moved to create this Kagehina fanfiction. 
> 
> I'm looking to update this once a week or so - be sure to subscribe :) I have the draft for the next chapter ready!!
> 
> I'd also appreciate any constructive feedback so if you'd like to give it to me, feel free to scream it at me over at my twitter @honeyzbunz
> 
> Or feel free to just comment down below! Please comment and give love to my first Haikyuu fanfiction <3


End file.
